Taedium Vitae
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Voici un petit one-shot, un petit hommage à FFIX sous forme d'une fin alternative eh oui, FFIX est mon FF préféré


_**TAEDIUM VITAE (**__**Le Dégoût de la Vie**_**) **

Mikoto eut un sursaut ; elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles : Kuja allait mourir, il allait se sacrifier pour l'avenir de son peuple, pour que les siens aient un futur…

M - « Djidane, ne peux-tu faire quelque chose pour ton frère ?… »

Car Djidane était encore dans Lifa, et s'il pouvait rester un espoir, c'était bien en lui…

M – « Entends ma prière… »

--

D – « Kuja ! fais pas ça ! »

Djidane ne savais pas quoi faire : devant ses yeux, Kuja venait de tuer Garland, et le sang coulait le long de ses mains tremblantes ; il les regardait avec fascination…

K – « Je l'ai fais… C'est le premier pas vers la liberté… »

Garland, dans son dernier souffle, agrippa la tunique déchirée de Kuja.

K – « Cela suffit ! laisse-moi !… Tu ne me domineras plus… Tu es de l'histoire ancienne… le dernier vestige d'un monde à bout de souffle !…

G – « Kuja… non… »

K – « Maintenant… c'est à moi d'avancer… »

Il écarta les bras vers Djidane, et des larmes de sang perlèrent à ses yeux bleus.

K – « Pour Terra… pour mes frères… Mon sacrifice restera dans les mémoires comme de point de départ d'une nouvelle ère… Les souvenirs ne font que s'enchaîner… Nos souvenirs forment une chaîne continue et éternelle… Mon peuple… je t'offre… ma vie… »

D –« Kuja, c'est plus la peine ; ils ont entendu ton message : vivre est le début d'une grande aventure, et tu dois la partager avec eux ! »

Mais Kuja n'entendait pas : il fixait Djidane sans le voir. Imperturbable, il continua sa sombre, mais émouvante, litanie :

K – « Ma volonté, mon âme, mon esprit, ma vie… tout est à vous… Partagez-vous mon être le plus profond, que je vive à travers vous ; que les morts reposent en paix… Je pars rejoindre… les étoiles… »

Une lumière aveuglante auréola Kuja, et il s'éleva dans le ciel de Terra. Le Cristal tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse folle, et dispersa la clarté environnante ; Kuja se recroquevilla, et sa peau passa du doré au blanc cadavérique.

D – « Non ! ne prends pas sa vie ! »

Le corps de son frère glissa au sol, flasque comme une poupée de chiffon. Djidane prit sa tête à deux mains, et cria : une partie de lui-même venait de lui être arrachée…

D – « Encore un espoir… »

Il rampa jusqu'à Kuja, et le prit dans ses bras : froid comme la mort. Alors, instinctivement, il utilisa pour la première fois le langage de la pensée et du cœur :

D – « (Kuja… était-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ?… Crois-tu que les génomes peuvent être heureux ainsi, sans personne pour les guider vers l'avenir ?…) »

Faiblement, une réponse…

K – « (C'était le prix à payer pour mes péchés ; tant de morts… pour qu'enfin la paix… règne en moi…) »

D – « (C'est pas ça ! Non ! Nos souvenirs ! Tu fais partie de cette chaîne et de cette famille toi aussi ! Ne les brise pas !) »

K – « (Tu ne peux me comprendre ; tu n'as pas eu mon existence, tu as vécu libre toute ta vie… Je ne veux pas que cela change… petit frère ) »

D – « (Je comprends une chose : te perdre me fait souffrir… Tu ne mérites pas de mourir !…) »

K – « (Après tout ce que j'ai fait ?… Branet, Garland, Bahamut... Bloumécia, Clayra... Alexandrie... tant de morts par ma faute…) »

D – « (Garland était une tyran : il voulait garder le peuple de Terra sous sa domination ; il entravait toute tentative d'évolution pour mener à bien son rêve de résurrection… Quant à Branet, elle était devenue folle, et voulait tout détruire, y compris toi ! Tu t'es défendu, c'est tout ; même Dagga l'a comprit !) »

K – « (Mais… ils ont cessé d'exister à cause de moi…) »

D – « (Même si tu n'as pas utilisé les bonnes façons d'y arriver, ton but était noble : tu voulais libérer notre peuple de l'autarcie. Tu as réussi, ils seront heureux sur Héra… mais ils ont besoin d'un guide…) »

K – « (Tu es ce guide…) »

D – « (Ce n'est pas vrai : ne veux-tu pas jouir de cette paix avec eux ? Notre peuple était sans passé et sans avenir ; tu leur en as donné… Une vie nouvelle s'offre à ces réceptacles vides, mais qui ont soif d'apprendre : tu les as rendu « vivants » !) »

K – « (Pour cela, mon sacrifice était nécessaire : ma volonté le courage d'affronter ce que j'ai affronté seul, ce qu'il n'ont jamais connu : la vie en société, dans un monde où coexistent de multiples êtres vivants… où le Cristal résonne de toutes ses forces…) »

D – « (Alors,… pourquoi tu t'en vas ?…) »

Aucune réponse…

D – « (Pourquoi tu dis rien ? )»

K – « (J'ai fait don de moi-même… je n'ai plus assez de volonté de vivre avec mes fautes… Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre…) »

D – « (Tu peux en trouver une…) »

K – « ( … Comment ?… ) »

D – « ( Il y a tant de choses à voir, et à faire… Je l'ai appris grâce… à eux… ) »

K – « ( « Eux »… ?… ) »

D – « ( Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, pour me soutenir et me protéger… Ils m'ont appris le sens du mot… « vivre »… ) »

K – « ( Quel est ce sens ?… ) »

D – « ( L'intérêt de la vie est dans l'entraide et l'amour des autres : la vie est fragile, elle n'est pas éternelle ; elle n'en ai que plus précieuse… C'est parce que nous sommes des êtres faibles, et qu'on peut mourir à chaque instant, que l'on peut s'entraider… Il faut apprendre à vivre avec ses fautes et en tirer des enseignements : il ne faut pas que la peur de vivre prenne le dessus… ) »

K – « ( Comment faire ?… ) »

D – « ( Tu as sûrement vécu de bons moments, tu as sûrement des souvenirs heureux… Tu dois toujours te les rappeler, en espérant que tu les revivras un jour… Laisse-moi te montrer… les miens… ) »

Djidane prit la tête de son frère dans se mains, et immédiatement, des images envahirent son esprit, et il savait que Kuja les percevait aussi…

Ces souvenirs… Il se rappelait des instants de doute avec Bibi Ornitier. Le petit et fragile Bibi…

D – « ( Lui aussi avait peur de la vie ; il craignait d'apprendre qui il était réellement : était-il un Mage Noir, une arme au cœur de pierre issue de la Brume des âmes, ou un être unique, capable d'agir et de penser par lui-même ? La réponse lui a fait peur ; il a même pleuré… mais il a accepté sa nature et a décidé de vivre avec… d'être lui-même, et non ce qu'on voulait qu'il soit… Depuis, il guide les autres Mages sur la même voie : il est rentré chez lui… il a gagné sa première bataille sur lui-même… ) »

D'autres images… Freyja Crescent, sa vieille amie, toujours présente et serviable, malgré un chagrin d'amour qui lui déchirait le cœur…

D – « ( Son pays était en péril, mais elle a décidé de sacrifier son précieux temps pour sauver Héra… Je l'admire beaucoup… Elle est très forte… Et cette force, elle ne a eut besoin le jour où celui quelle aimait lui est revenu… amnésique… sans aucun souvenir de leur passé, de leur amour… Mais j'ai confiance : rien ne pourra empêcher ces deux-là de se fabriquer une nouvelle mémoire… un nouvel amour… Freyja… ce jour-là, tu m'as dit « Ca fait un bail, Djidane ! » Ces mots me soutiendront toujours… ) »

Encore des flashes… Adelbert Steiner, le chevalier au caractère grognon mais au cœur d'or…

D – « ( Il ne vivait que pour son devoir de chevalier, et dédiait sa vie aux autres… Si bien qu'il en oubliait de vivre pour lui-même… En découvrant ses sentiments pour Béate, il a apprit qu'il est parfois bon de se reposer sur quelqu'un… quand on a peur… ou simplement lorsqu'on est fatigué… Il est bon de souffler un peu… et de vivre pour soi-même… ) »

Des scènes mémorables… Avec Kweena Kwee, combien de temps avaient-ils passé dans les marais à courir comme des fous après les grenouilles ?!…

D – « ( Que lui avons-nous appris ? Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être n'avait-elle rien à apprendre… Mais elle m'a fait comprendre une chose : qu'être délaissé n'a pas d'importance du moment qu'on croit en soi ! On vit d'abord pour soi, et après pour les autres… Elle nous communiquait sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, et c'était l'essentiel ! Avec elle, tout paraissait facile… elle n'avait peur de rien, même lorsque tout semblait contre nous… Elle nous remontait le moral dans n'importe quelle situation ! Quelles crises de fous rires !… ) »

Des instants de quiétude… La petite Eiko Carol, dernier Invokeur avec Dagga, et qui ne cessait de lui faire du charme… Un vrai coup de vent…

D – « (Elle vivait toute seule à Madahine-salee, avec les Mogs… mais elle nous a suivi malgré le danger et son jeune âge… Elle a prouvé son efficacité dans les pires situations… même quand elle a perdu sa meilleure amie… Un vrai petit bout de femme ! Et au caractère bien trempé ! On lui a trouvé des parents et elle est heureuse maintenant… elle n'est plus seule au monde… Lindblum a enfin une petite princesse ! et une future grande reine !) »

Des combats aussi… Le solitaire Tarask le Rouge, toujours fier et confiant dans sa force… mais si seul… inaccessible…

D – « (Nous nous sommes affrontés, et je l'ai vaincus ; mais il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi je lui avais laissé la vie sauve… Pour lui ; le vainqueur devait tuer le vaincu : il ne connaissait que la loi du plus fort «tuer ou être tué »… et c'est le résultat d'un passé malheureux… A notre contact, il a trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre : l'amitié… Il a compris que demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ne pouvait entamer son honneur, mais seulement l'agrandir… ) »

Des moments tendres… Sa chère Dagga, la princesse d'Alexandrie, qui lui sourit malicieusement… si belle…

D – « ( Ma belle princesse, elle craignait de devenir une pantin, un objet dans les mains d'un quelconque pouvoir, en acceptant d'être reine… Dagga… tu étais faites pour l'aventure et les grands espaces, non pour le trône… Elle a découvert sa véritable identité, le fait qu'elle n'était pas la princesse légitime d'Alexandrie… Cela l'a-t-elle changé ? Oui… elle est devenue plus forte… Elle a traversé de nombreuses épreuves : elle a perdu deux mères et une partie de son innocence… nous lui avons montré le monde tel qu'il est réellement, et non comme elle se l'imaginait… nous lui avons montré la « vraie » vie. Ma princesse est sortie grandie de notre périple, et elle a prit une grande décision avant que nous nous séparions : elle veut être reine… pour pouvoir protéger le pays où elle a vécu, et ceux qui l'aime et qui ont besoin d'elle… ) »

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya, mais l'un d'elles scintilla sur le pâle visage de Kuja…

D – « ( Des larmes ?! C'est la première fois que je pleure de tristesse… Dire que je pourrais les perdre tous… ) »

K – « ( Pourquoi as-tu peur de les perdre ?… ) »

D – « ( Parce qu'ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui… Ils m'ont appris la valeur d'une seule vie, de l'amitié, de l'amour… ) »

K – « ( … ) »

D – « ( Et c'est aussi grâce à toi… ) »

K – « ( … Comment ?… Moi ?… ) »

D – « ( Oui… Si tu ne m'avais pas enlevé de Terra et confié aux Tantalas, je n'aurais pas ces souvenirs… je n'aurais pas connu tous ces gens merveilleux… je ne serais qu'un génome comme les autres… Je te remercie… ) »

Les muscles de Kuja semblèrent se contracter…

D – « ( Mais il y a un chose qu'ils ne m'ont pas apprise, et que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'enseigner… ) »

K – « ( … ? C'est… quoi ?… !… ) »

D – « ( … la fraternité… ) »

K – « ( Qu'est-ce que c'est ?… ) »

D – « ( Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? C'est ce pourquoi tout est arrivé, ce pourquoi nous sommes ici, toi et moi… ) »

K – « ( … ? !… ) »

D – « ( Tu as tout sacrifié pour sauver ton peuple : ta liberté, ton espérance, ta vie même, pour que les nôtres soient «vivants»… N'est-ce pas la plus belle preuve d'amour que l'on puisse donner ?… ) »

K – « ( … amour… ?… ) »

D – « ( Laisse-moi t'expliquer : quand tu as décidé de m'emmener avec toi sur Héra, qu'as-tu pensé ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?… ) »

K – « ( Je… Je ne voulais pas que… tu subisses le même sort que les autres… Je voulais que tu sois libre… que tu es une vie heureuse… loin de tout ça… ) »

D – « ( Mais… pourquoi tu m'as choisi, moi, et pas un autre… ?… ) »

K – « ( Parce que… tu es… celui qui est le plus proche de moi… ) »

D – « ( Oui… c'est ça la fraternité : tout risquer pour sauver ceux de notre propre espèce, quels que soient les dangers, simplement parce que l'on est unit par une lien indestructible : le sang… ) »

K – « ( Alors… si tu es là… c'est par… fraternité... ?… ) »

D – « ( Oui… je veux te sauver parce que tu es mon frère… c'est tout… ) »

K – « ( C'est tellement simple… et pur… ) »

D – « ( Oui, Kuja… Tu cherchais ta raison de vivre… elle était là… juste là… tu la portais en toi. Elle nous a fait vivre… toi, moi et… nos frères. Les vies que tu as sauvé grâce à elle compensent largement celles que tu as prises… ) »

Djidane ouvrit les yeux et vit les bras de Kuja se refermer sur lui.

K – « ( Je… je veux vivre ! Pour toi… et pour eux… pour vous protéger !… ) »

D – « ( Même si tu dois souffrir pour expier tes fautes ?… ) »

K – « ( Oui… ) »

D – « ( Même si tant de gens ont été meurtris à cause de toi ?… ) »

K – « ( Oui… ) »

D – « ( Même s'ils voient en toi l'être le plus égoïste qui existe ?… ) »

K – « ( Oui… ) »

D – « ( Même s'ils te persécutent pour ça ?… ) »

K – « ( Oui… ) »

D – « ( Même si personne ne comprend jamais ce que tu as réellement voulu faire ?… ) »

Kuja ouvrit les yeux à son tour et libéra ses larmes, depuis trop longtemps réprimées…

K – « ( … Oui… ) »

D – « ( Très bien… Alors pour réaliser ton souhait… suis-moi, et reviens parmi nous ! ) »

Le Cristal se mit à gémir, à tournoyer sur lui-même, mais en sens inverse : le flux changea de cours, les deux frères se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

K – « On rentre… à la maison… ?… »

D – « Oui… rentrons chez nous… »

--

_Pourquoi on a été sauvés ?_

_On a pas été sauvés…_

_On a voulu vivre._

_Pour rentrer où nous devions rentrer…_

_Pour ça,_

_On a chanté _

_Cette chanson… _

_La « Mélodie de la Vie »… _

**FIN**

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


End file.
